Gems
Get familiar with the game changes regarding Gems and Runes. Visit This Old Guide Enhance your equipment with various defensive and offensive gems. Purchase gems from the jeweler, find gems randomly dropped from monsters in the wild, or collect gems from your Daily Login Bonus or buy during various Sale Events. You will also find unique gems available as Event rewards. Embed gems into open gems slots in your equipment to make use of each gem. To embed, right-click on the gem, then left-click on an item with an empty gem slot. Embedding gems is free. Remove and combine gems at the Jeweler for a price in coins. Cost of Adding Gem Slots The Jeweler can add slots to all objects up to a maximum of 5. The price to add an additional slot is dependent only on the rarity of the item and number of addition. * - price on older Unique Items with 4 slots ** - older Cloaks come with 4 opened slots *** - listed prices for old Cloaks with only 1 opened slot Note: You can bypass opening slots on items with 4 or less slots by Crafting. Note: With the introduction of Runes in the game, you can have 5 Gem Slots and 5 Rune Slots per item. When opening one Gem Slot, new Rune Slot is automatically being added to your item. Items with certain amount of Gem Slots (obtained from drop or craft) have same amount of Rune Slots opened. Types There are 5 basic types of gems. Each type gives a specific type of enchantment: *Ruby: Damage *Onyx: Critical hit value *Cyanite: Armor value *Diamond: All Resistance value *Amethyst: Health Points (health value) Each type of gem has also 9 tier levels (Flawed, Splintered, Simple, Gem, Polished, Radiant, Flawless, Sacred, and Royal). The higher the tier, the better the enchantments. Combine 3 gems of the same type and tier, at the Jeweler, to create another gem of higher tier. This is the only way to get radiant, flawless, sacred and royal gems. Each Royal Gems has 2 sub-tiers: Improved Royal Gem and Magic Royal Gem. *Improved Royal Gem can be only crafted at the workbench by using Common Royal Gem and required ingredients. ** Schematic - Royal Gems needed for crafting. *Magic Royal Gem can be only crafted at the workbench by using Improved Royal Gem and required ingredients. ** Schematic - Royal Gems needed for crafting. Note: Different gems, or gems of different tiers cannot be combined. Gems and Bonus Gems can also be sub-divided in two types: *Offense (Ruby and Onyx) - embed in weapons and weapon decoration *Defense (Cyanite, Diamond and Amethyst) - embed in armor, offhand weapon and jewelry Defense gems are cheaper and have higher drop rates than Offense gems. Ruby Onyx Amethyst Diamond Cyanite Special Gems Listed are Special Gems, later known as Runes. Visit the Runes page for the full list. Important: Crafting gems using the Jewel of Enhancement does NOT grant you an achievement! Tips to Save Storage Space Store your extra gems and runes in unused items and save storage space. Note: If you are at the cap level you are probably collecting flawed (offensive and defensive) and splintered (primarily defensive) in amounts so big that putting them all in the items both requires way more gem holders and costs you a lot of time when farming. Since the gems now stack up to 999, it's advised to use the following method only for the gems of tiers higher than splintered (or also splintered offensive, since they aren't that common). #Find normal (white) item in the wilderness with 4 gem slots (ones that can hold offensive gems and ones that hold defensive gems). Find a nice, safe spot in your inventory or Kobold's Vault to hold this item. If you are a hoarder (or have for some other reason some unique items in your inventory that you aren't using anyways) you can use your unique items instead and omit the next step. #At the jeweler, add a gem slot to the found item for few Andermant -- creating an item with 5 gem slots. (optional) #Embed gems in this item and save up to 4 storage spaces using this method. Repeat with new items if you still need additional gem holders. #Remove gems from these items when you are ready to craft a higher tier gem. You will be charged coins to unsocket gems. #Bonus tip: Embed the same types of gems into the same item to simplify crafting. #Bonus tip: When using the 'combine gem' or 'Work on gems and items' window, it is easier to use right-click to move the gem into the window than to drag it in. This will also reduce the likelihood of you dropping/selling the gem by mistake. #Bonus tip: When somehow all your gem holders are filled and you have just dropped another gem that is occupying your inventory space so that you don't have where to pick up items, you can use one of the items you have collected in the run as a temporary gem holder. It will display a warning if you try to sell it and will not let you melt it, but it's a good practice to put it somewhere safe (eg. separate from the rest of collected items with a stack of essence). Category:Items Category:Gems Category:Merchant